Shadowdust
by abbymaie
Summary: A collection of prompts about Arya and Gendry. Mostly fluff and a bit of smut.
1. Battle Banter

**A/N: Okay let me start this off by saying that this was a spur of the moment prompt challenge I took. That being said, I did them all and now I leave them here for you guys to enjoy.**

**Prompt:**

_** A Future-fic adventure where Arya/Gendry take out some of the Bolton troops. Cue banter! (Kind of like that scene with Legolas and Gimli in LOTR where they're having a competition over who can kill the most orcs)**_

**As always, I don't own these characters. Enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

**Battle Banter**

"Hmmm…I'll take the one on the right and you can take the one in the middle."

"Um, no I don't think so! Come on Arry! That barely leaves me with any at all!"

"That's the point, _stupid_." She grinned before turning over and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Stick'em with the pointy end, love." Gendry quipped. She flashed him a smile before hacking at the Bolton bastards.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**This whole collecion is for Dee and Maria. (aryafuckinggendry and lostprincessofwinterfell)**


	2. Fathers and Sons

**A/N: Hope you guys loved the first one and now here's this one.**

**Prompt:**

_**Gendry finds out who his father is. Cue a little bit of angst, a little bit of love, and a little bit of heartbreak.**_

**Reminder that I don't own these characters.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Fathers and Sons**

_You're Robert Baratheon's bastard son. You may be a bastard but it's Baratheon blood that runs through you. Bastard or not, you are a Baratheon._

Stannis' words haunted him long after he left him in the forge. It took everything in Gendry not to tear the forge apart. He screamed and yelled. He threw and shoved the swords and armor. Then he finally broke down and just cried. He cried for the brothers and sisters he never had, the mother that was taken from him too soon, and for the father he never knew. All the while Arya held him and stroked his raven hair. Arya Stark never cried but seeing the man she loved most in tears, broke her already shattered heart.

"Gendry, look at me."

The blacksmith turned to look at her. She could see his bright blue eyes were accompanied with a background of red and streaks of dried tears on his cheeks.

"I love you. I know you never knew your father, but our baby will." She reached for his hand and held it to the tiny bump on her belly. He sputtered for a moment in shock.

"I'm going to be a father?"

Reaching for his face she kissed him softly. "Yes Gendry, you're going to be a father."

His sadness from a moment ago vanished as soon as the words left her mouth. It was in that moment that Gendry swore he would be the father he always dreamed of having. And Arya wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought about this...**


	3. Moonlit Encounter

**A/N: And they just keep coming!**

**Prompt:**

_**It's Sansa's wedding and Arya has been forced into an uncomfortable dress. But her day gets a little better when a pair of familiar eyes meet hers, after he has travelled to Winterfell to see her again. Cue dancing in the moonlight! (presumably a little awkward as I don't see either of them being particularly skilled on the dancefloor!)**_

**These characters are not mine, they belong to GRRM.**

**Nonetheless enjoy pretty people.**

* * *

**Moonlit Encounter**

"Do I really have to wear this?" Arya huffed.

Sansa glared back at her younger sister.

She had grown by a bit but was more beautiful than she remembered her to be. She grew into her Stark features and now, whenever people saw Arya, they exclaimed that Lyanna Stark was once again lived.

"This is my wedding and you are my sister, so yes you will wear the dress and that is the end of this discussion."

Sansa won that argument and now Arya was all dolled up in rouge and a pale grey dress adorned with Myrish lace. She looked like a princess but Arya had never felt so stupid.

The ceremony was long and dull but Arya was able to wake just before Willas Tyrell kissed Sansa. They were led into the Great Hall and had an enormous wedding feast. Sansa dragged Arya across the hall and introduced her to countless Lords and Ladies until Arya burst and left the hall.

"Where are you going?!" Sansa protested.

"To get some air!" she yelled back.

She walked through the courtyard until she reached the Godswood. Here she always felt at peace and remembered how her father polished his sword, Ice here. It always broke her heart to recall memories of her family and how close she came to losing it all. As the tears threatened to spill she heard a crunch of leaves behind her. She whirled around to see who was approaching but couldn't quite make out the person in the dim light of the moon.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't think there was anyone here." the stranger muttered.

She was about to answer when she walked closer and saw into the tall man's eyes. This man was no stranger. She would recognize those eyes anywhere. Deep blue and shining ever so beautifully in the pale moonlight.

"Gendry."

The man moved closer and gasped. "Arya."

She ran into his arms without a skipping a beat. He held her and bent down to kiss her. She didn't push him away but instead held on to him as if he were to vanish at any moment.

"I missed you." he managed to rasp out after breaking apart.

Arya blushed at Gendry's words. She punched his arm before kissing him again. "I missed you too, stupid."

They had last seen each other at an inn where he was settled but promised to venture to Winterfell once he settled his affairs at the inn. Arya had been angry but understood that he had duties to carry out. It was there that she first kissed him.

"Come, my sister must be out of her mind by now."

"As m'lady commands." That little line earned him punch in the ribs.

The once dull and boring night became the best night of Arya's life when she brought Gendry into the hall and danced the night away with him. Even if those dances earned them a bruise or two or three.

* * *

**A/N: Questions? Thoughts?**


	4. Come Back To Me

**A/N: I have a problem with word vomit...sorry.**

**Prompt:**

_**It took the birth of their first child for Arya to truly realise that Gendry was back, and was going to stay for good.**_

**Have fun! :)**

* * *

**Come Back To Me**

It started in the deep of the night. Arya though strong and fierce, could not for the life of her stop the screams that escaped her lips. She wanted to be strong, not just for the baby but for Gendry too.

"Push Arya, push." the maester spoke.

She pushed and pushed with all the strength in her. Jon was by her side and Sansa was dabbing cool water on her face. But it wasn't right. None of it was. _Gendry should be here_, she thought sadly. And at that moment the tears spilled unbidden.

She pushed and she pushed until she could no more. It was a long and grueling labor that stretched into the night. Finally as the moon reached it's highest peak, her screams stopped and were replaced with high pitched squeals.

"It's a boy! My lady, you have a healthy baby boy!" The maester exclaimed.

Sansa burst into tears of happiness and Jon finally could relax. Arya sat up and asked for her son.

"Careful, he quite large for his age." Maester Luwin inquired.

As soon as she laid eyes on her son, she gasped. He had shock black hair and his eyes were the Baratheon blue of his father.

"He's perfect."

* * *

Across the hall, Gendry was lying in the bed. He had been recovering from a festered battle wound for the last few weeks and hadn't woken since. Seeing him unconscious and without movement, Arya nearly went mad.

But at the very moment that Arya had the baby, Gendry awoke. He was sweating and in the dark. He heard the high pitched cries of the baby and tumbled from the bed. He was weak and sore but gods be damned if he didn't meet his son before he died.

Drawing closer to the door, he could hear the echos of his son's cries along the halls. It took a great effort and unknown strength to reach his destination.

* * *

The door rattled open and all pairs of eyes were on the man standing at the door.

"Gendry!"

"Arya."

Before he could say any more, he fell to the ground. Jon picked Gendry up in an instant and set him in the chair next to the bed.

"Get the maester!" Sansa called out to the hand maidens.

Arya turned to face the blacksmith. "You stupid bull. What's the matter with you? You could've died!" She choked out as she held their boy.

His breath was labored and his hands were shaking but he cupped the left side of her face. "I wanted to meet my son, I wanted to be here, with you."

Tears were falling on her face as he leaned in to kiss her. But they weren't hers, they were his. That was when she realized that he had come back to her and made a silent vow to never leave her or their son, again.

Looking down at his son, he whispered. "Ned."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought about this...**


	5. Sexy Times in the Forge

**A/N: Okay this is the last one and just a warning here: fluff and SMUT galore! If you're not into that, then skip the chapter. But other than that I leave this here for you pretty people.**

**Prompt:**

_**Sexy times in the forge.**_

**Nuff said. And on with the show! :D**

* * *

**Sexy Times in the Forge**

He was so immersed into his work that he hardly noticed when she came in. Even with her breeches, large tunics, and leather jerkins, Arya Stark was beautiful to him. She made her way quietly to his backside and pressed a tiny kiss into his shoulder blade and wrapping her arms around his waist. Instantly he dropped the hammer and turned to her.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment Arry. Can you at least wait until I am done with this one?"

"Nope."

She shoved him in to the wall of the forge. He fell on to the bench alongside the wall and she straddled him. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him hard. His hands found her waist and it wasn't long before he picked her up and reversed their positions.

Wrapping her toned legs around his waist, she rubbed her mound on him. He groaned as she continued rubbing her self on him. His hands found her breast and he traced them through the leather jerkin she was wearing. Planting a rain of kisses down her neck he tugged her jerkin off, taking off his tunic as well.

She pulled at the laces of her breeches and guided his hand to where she was neediest. He teased her with his finger, running it up and down her wet lips. She moaned as he quickly ghosted his finger over her nub. Then he shoved two finger inside her and pumped in a fast motion. She wailed at the sudden addition of another finger, because somehow two wasn't enough.

He kept going as she rolled her hips into his fingers, driving her closer and closer to the edge. He pulled out and rubbed her swollen bud in a fast circle. She screamed as she peaked and bit his shoulder to muffle it. Panting and heaving she unlaced his breeches and grabbed his manhood, it was hard and thick.

She stroked him lightly before moving her palms faster and faster. He was groaning and grunting in her hair. His lips crashed on hers as she kept moving her hands over him. He grunted once more before he came on her hand.

Trying to rest for a moment, Gendry pulled his breeches to his knees and yanked Arya's off, until they hung around her right leg.

She gave him a wolfish smirk as she guided him inside her. She moaned as he filled her. He thrust forward and she gasped. He pulled out only to push back in. She gripped his shoulders while he held her against the wall and fucked her. She rolled her hips as he thrusted into her time and time again. She met him thrust for thrust and began to whimper. Gendry knew she was close and moved to the table next to them. Laying her down, he spread her legs wider and pounded into her. She screamed at the new angle, arching her back and peaking with a soft cry. He pounded and pounded until he came again, spilling inside her.

He collapsed on top of her and grinned as she motioned for him to kiss her. He did so before turning her over. Arya was on her hands and knees now, while he stood behind her. Gendry eased his way inside her and then bucked his hips to hers. He cried out as she pushed her ass back into his cock. She howled like a wolf as he fucked her and gripping her waist tightly. She would bear bruises tomorrow but she didn't care, all that mattered was how good Gendry felt inside her.

He continued slamming viciously into her until she sat up and bumped her back to his front. She moaned his name and claimed his lips with hers. Then she twisted from his grip and pushed him on to the table. Arya straddled Gendry again and lowered herself on to his already pulsing cock. She rode him furiously as he moved her hips, encouraging her movement. He grunted as he bucked his hips into her. She moved her hips in rhythm with his until she neared her peak again. He buried himself deeper and deeper until he could no more. After one final thrust they climaxed together. Arya limply fell to his chest.

They were both slick with a heavy layer of sweat and grinning like idiots. She rolled off of him and pressed against his side.

"Do you feel stupid now?" she mused.

"A bit." he admitted. "But then again, I can never say no to you love."

She smiled before pressing a kiss to his chest. He sat up and cradled her in his arms. He walked them from the table to his bed in the loft above the forge. Laying her down he kissed her before getting dressed again. She wrapped herself in his furs.

"Sleep love, I have work to finish." said Gendry.

She walked up and gave him one final kiss before going back to bed, letting the sounds of steel hitting steel, lull her to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Questions? Prompts? Let me know...**


	6. Always Was

**A/N: I don't know how this happened but yeah...**

**Prompt:**

**_"Why is it him/her when it should have been you?" _**

**_They both know that they have feelings for each other but they haven't exactly admitted it to each other yet. One moves on. The other becomes jealous and acts out accordingly. Cue confrontation. (Bonus points: If they are going to get together, the one in the relationship must break up with the person they're with first.)_**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Always Was**

It shouldn't have surprised her really. He was after all 21 and she 17, and they were best friends. Or so they were until he kissed her one day and she pushed him away and out of her life. That was two years ago and now she stood in front of the blue eyed boy again. She wasn't sure how to approach him after their last encounter ended in an argument and in tears.

"Hi."

Gendry turned to look at the tiny silver eyed girl in front of him. He was surprised to see her after two years of no contact. She looked different but so did he.

"Hey."

They stared at each other in awkward silence, not knowing what to do next.

"So umm how's school?" Gendry said nervously breaking the tension.

"Okay I guess." she replied in a small voice. She opened her mouth and closed it before asserting herself. "How's Jeyne?"

At the mention of his girlfriend's name he cringed.

"Good, I susppose." he answered sheepishly.

"Oh. So you're still with her, then? I mean of course you are. Two years, right?"

"Yeah." He did _not_ want to have this conversation right now. Not after what happened with his "girlfriend" a few days ago. But somehow he always let his guard down around Arya and found himself confessing.

"You know what? No I'm not fine and neither is Jeyne. I haven't been okay since you left and I'm pretty sure Jeyne is crying her eyes out now and I could honestly care less. Nothing has been fine since we last saw each other and you know that."

His words stung her as she stood there listening to him. And deep down inside she knew he was right. This was as much her fault as his.

"I spent months waiting for you to say something and you never did." she suddenly lashed out.

"Months Arya? Come on! I told you how I felt and you turned and ran the other way. You ran back to _him_!" he bellowed.

He was fuming now and remembered how hurt he was when she left him for Aegon Targaryen. But in the end it was she who was hurt the most.

"Oh don't act so innocent Waters! You found some girl to stick your prick in not a moment later!" she seethed.

"It wasn't the same and you know it! I was sick and tired of always being your second choice and being shoved aside. I had the right to try and find happiness with someone else if I couldn't be with you!" Arya took a step back and clenched her fists.

She knew that he was free to do as he pleased but she couldn't reconcile how different he was now. He wasn't the same Gendry and she wasn't the same Arya.

"At least with Jeyne, I never had to worry that she would leave me for some silver haired bastard."

That was the last straw for her and she slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you?! How dare you say that? You don't know anything, you stupid bastard!" she screamed as she punched him in the stomach.

"Because I do know you! I know that you hate the way your mother treats Jon and how you will do anything for your family. I was your best friend for eight years until I ruined that. But I needed you to know how I felt and I have since _regretted_ it." he spoke in a small voice.

By now she was fighting to hold the tears back. It was true that their friendship was ruined but it was because she couldn't bear to see him with anyone else. Maybe she was scared of what she felt for him. He had always been there for her and yet she left him when he needed her most.

Gendry looked at Arya and saw the tears start spilling from her eyes. He had only seen her cry once but this time it was different.

"I'm sorry." she finally murmured. "I had no right to say that and I'm sorry _I _ruined our friendship. I'm sorry I left when you were at the hardest point in your life and I'm sorry I hurt you."

He came closer to her and grabbed her face in her hands. "You have nothing to forgive but why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be me?"

She gripped his arm and sighed. "Because I was afraid that you would leave me."

"I could never leave you, I loved you. And I still do." he responded before pressing his lips to hers. Her hands went to his neck and he lifted her off the floor and backed her against the wall of the garage. She opened her mouth for him and he slithered his tongue inside. Their tongues battled for dominance until he pulled away.

They were breathless and then she looked at him and whispered.

"I still love you too, stupid."

He grinned and kissed her again. He kissed her again and again until their lips were red and swollen. He set her down and took her hand before walking outside.

Then Arya remembered something. "Gendry, why would Jeyne be crying? I thought you were still together."

He turned scarlet before answering. "We broke up a few days ago."

"Oh. Why?"

Then he really shut down and turned away from her. He still held her hand but refused to look at her.

"Gendry?"

"I may have said your name when…when we were in bed together." he painfully admitted.

Arya was stunned and speechless. "You really are stupid aren't you?"

Gendry shrugged his shoulders and blushed. Arya shook her head and kissed him.

"Good. You're mine." she declared.

"Always was." he replied as they walked down the street holding hands.


	7. Relationships

**A/N: I can't seem to help myself...but I'll just leave this here.**

**Prompt:**

**_ "Let's just forget it ever happened. It's not like it meant anything to you." _**

**_ "On the contrary, it meant everything." _**

**_They kiss/sleep together, but are in denial about their feelings. One is still deluded enough to think there's nothing going on between them._**

* * *

**Relationships**

Arya woke up with a pounding headache and with stiff muscles. She winced when she stood up and then suddenly remembered where she was. She ever so slightly turned to the bed and to her surprise Gendry was still asleep.

_Oh my god….so this really happened then?_ she wondered.

Arya crept into the bathroom and quickly dressed before he woke up. Looking at herself in the mirror she grinned and then walked out. She felt bad about leaving him so early in the morning but was still too confused that she needed some time alone.

* * *

Gendry shot out of bed when he heard the front door slam shut. He looked around the room and saw that Arya and her things were gone.

_Holy shit….I had sex with my best friend. I had sex with my best friend. My virginal best friend. Great now you really fucked things up Waters._ Sighing he got out of bed and dressed, preparing for what looked like to be a long day.

* * *

Arya got home and contemplated texting Gendry for a while before calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Can we meet up?"

She heard him breathing heavily on the other side. "Sure. Umm I'm at work but you can stop by when I get off."

"Sure thing."

"Okay see you later."

"Bye."

_That's weird. He sounded like he was nervous. Huh?_ She shrugged her shoulders and went about her day.

A few hours later she met up with him at the cafe across the street from the garage where he worked at.

"Hey."

"Hi." he stuttered.

"So…"

"Umm about last night.."

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about." she said cutting him off. "Let's just pretend that it never happened. I mean it's not like it meant anything to you."

He immediately locked eyes with her and reached for her hand. "No, on the contrary, it meant everything to me."

Looking at his face, she saw that he was being serious. Then she punched him. Although it seemed as if he was waiting for it to happen.

"When?"

He knew what she meant and answered truthfully.

"A year."

"A year?!" she shouted.

He winced when she struck him again and then put his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey! At least I'm being honest here! I didn't say anything because I was still dating Jeyne and you were seeing Ned Dayne."

She glared at him. "But why me? Jeyne's much prettier than me and that chick that hit on you last week was too. So why me?"

His faced scrunched up as he thought about the right words to say.

"Because they aren't you." he said simply.

Arya blushed at his statment and looked anywhere but his face. "That still doesn't answer my question, Gendry."

He sighed and explained, "Sure Jeyne is pretty and that other chick was too but they don't hold a candle to you. You're wild and feisty, stubborn at times and fiercely protective about the people you love. You love to try new and exciting things. You don't care what other people think about you and that's why. Because you're different."

"Oh."

"Yeah now shut up and order something."

She frowned."Don't tell me what to do, you stupid bull!"

"You really shouldn't insult people who are bigger than you."

"Then I wouldn't get to insult anyone." she countered. He laughed as she threw her napkin at him before standing up.

"Where you going?" he teased.

"The bathroom."

"Okay." She started walking when she suddenly bent down and kissed Gendry. He froze before pulling her into his lap. She tugged on his bottom lip before pulling away.

"I care about you, too Gendry." she said with a smile.

Leaning in to kiss her he whispered to her. "I'm not really hungry for anything on the menu."

She turned red before answering with a wolfish smirk. "Me neither."

They drove back to his apartment and finished what they started last night.


	8. Finding Happiness

**A/N: I should really stop. But I won't. Just want to say that this ficlet is full of fluff.**

**Prompt:**

**_"I never thought I'd be this happy again."_**

**_Post-War fic where fluffiness abounds._**

* * *

**Finding Happiness**

Arya once thought that she had lost it all when her father was executed and when they brutally murdered her mother and her brother. She had then shoved aside any possibilities of finding her family and happiness. She ran away to Braavos and tried to forget about the life she once had. But four years and countless lessons later, she struggled to let go of Arya Stark.

Knowing that she could never let go of her past, she decided to leave for Westeros once more.

She never expected to come across the Brotherhood again, let alone the Kingslayer and Brienne of Tarth. Before she could say a word, she was on her back and being licked.

"Nymeria!" she cried.

"Nymeria! Nymeria! Where are you?" she heard someone shout.

The direwolf ran to the direction of the voice and howled, a man with black hair bent down to pet her.

"What is it girl?" he asked. Nymeria nudged him in Arya's direction and then he gasped.

"Arya."

Then she remembered the sound of the voice and who he was. But when she looked at him, everything came back. He looked different since the last time she saw him. He was taller, broader, and his eyes were as blue as ever.

"Gendry."

He ran straight towards her and embraced her in his arms. Lifting her from the forest floor, he buried his face in her hair.

"I found you. I knew I would." he said, his voice cracking.

Her vision was blurry and it was only when he leaned back and cupped her face that she realized she was crying.

"No, I found you." She leaned forward and kissed him. They were so lost in each other, that they didn't notice when the others came toward them. They broke apart when they heard cheers and japes.

"Looks like Ser Gendry finally found his lost love." Jaime gaped with a smile.

Arya blushed when she heard Jaime refer to her as his "lost love". Setting her down he kissed her hand and led her to the camp. Back at the camp, the men were surprised to see Arya Stark of Winterfell alive and in the flesh. She stayed with them for a year until she heard that her brothers and sisters were alive. The Brotherhood stood by her side when she took Winterfell from the Bastard of Bolton and reclaimed it in the name of the Starks.

Before her siblings traveled back to Winterfell, Arya married Gendry in front of the heart tree in the Godswoods. The Brotherhood celebrated with them as did Jaime and Brienne, and wished them a life of happiness. When her family finally arrived, Arya's belly was already starting to swell. It surprised them both how accepting her brothers and sister were of their marriage.

When Arya gave birth to their son, Gendry was by her side holding her and calming her. Their baby had her grey eyes and his coal hair.

"He looks like you Gendry."

He kissed her forehead and gently reached for his son's hand. "But he will have your temper, love."

She smiled at his sentiment.

Ned had indeed grown to have the fiery temper of his mother and the stubbornness of his father. He was wild and had an unbelievable amount of energy. Sometimes even Arya had trouble reigning their son in.

So when Arya found out they were going to have another baby, Gendry thought for sure Arya was going to pummel him. She often mentioned at how Ned was trouble enough and how temperamental he was. But she surprised him by telling him how much she loved him instead.

Their daughter Nymeria was born a couple of moons later and Arya marveled at how she had gotten the Tully look but Gendry's blue eyes. One night when the children were sleeping, she stood in front of the bassinet and watched as her kids slept. She felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and Gendry prop his head on her shoulder.

"What is it love?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing."

He cocked his eyebrow at her. "Really?"

She turned to face him. Smiling she kissed his hand."Nothing's wrong I promise. I just.."

"You what Arry?"

Whenever he called her that, she couldn't help but give him a bright smile.

"I never thought I'd be this happy again." she spoke caressing his face.

He grinned and picked her off of the floor, kissing her as he did so.

"I promise to always make you happy, Arya. You and the kids, always."

"I know you will. You already have Gendry."

He carried her to their chambers and made love to her as gently as loving as he could. And for once, she let him treat her like a lady.


	9. Night in the Forest

**A/N: Okay this is the last one.**

**Warning: This ficlet contains nothing but smut, so if this isn't your cup of tea...look away now. Other than that enjoy lovely people. :)**

**Prompt:**

_**Sexy times in the forest.**_

* * *

**Night in the Forest**

Sometimes Arya hated traveling with the Brotherhood without Banners because of their all too frequent stops at brothels on the way to Winterfell. Sure the men had needs that need to be sated but not all the time. Arya was five and ten and understood how they felt as she had those needs as well and only Gendry seemed to be able to help her.

Tonight was proving to be one of those nights but the men had good reason to stop. Some of the other men and Gendry had left to gather supplies from neighboring towns and agreed to meet at the brothel. As soon as she stepped foot inside, she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Some of them already had whore on their laps and some where already heading into their rooms.

Seeing all this made her ache between her legs and longed for the stupid bull. She couldn't actually believe that she was starting to miss him. Deciding to call it a night, she retired to her chambers and tried in earnest to gain some sleep. But she was too restless and instead made her way outside.

Breathing in the cool air, she made her way to the willow tree in the forest. It wasn't far from the brothel but far enough to have some privacy. She sat at the base of the tree and stared up at the stars. Arya didn't know how long she sat there when she suddenly heard voices and horses approaching. Ducking behind the tree she glanced at the men before recognizing Tom and Lem. She came from behind the tree and walked over to them.

"You're back." she announced in a bored tone.

"Yes, milday. Indeed we are." Tom replied. Seeing past her façade he nudged his head in the direction of the stables. She flashed him a small smile and made her way to the stables.

"Night boys."

"Night princess."

She found him locking the supplies and pounced on him. He stumbled forward but caught himself.

"Seven hells Arry! Don't do that!"

She giggled and clasped her hands around his neck. "How are you so sure it was me, stupid?"

He laughed before turning to face her. He shifted her in his arms until her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Who else has small arms and is tiny?" he teased.

She thumped him on the shoulder. "I'm not tiny!"

"Yes you are. Tiny little Arya Stark of Winterfell." he quipped. She scowled at him and punched his stupid face.

"OWW! That hurt!" he shouted.

She grinned. "That's what you get for being stupid."

He growled before slanting his mouth over hers. She moaned as he palmed her ass and walked them to the front of the stables.

She broke away. "No, not here."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"The forest." she whispered, pointing to the willow tree.

"As you wish, m'lady."

He kissed her before she could hit him again. When he reached the front of the tree he set her down on the floor. She ripped his tunic off and tugged at the laces of his breeches, removing them without haste. She could already see the outline of his hardness and it made her wet thinking about it. He dropped to his knees and unlaced the dress she was wearing letting it pool at her feet. His hands found her breast and cupped them. She sighed as he brushed his thumb over her nipples and took one in his mouth. He nibbled on her right one as he massaged the other with his hand. Kissing her up her neck, he gently laid her down on to the forest floor. His hand went down her chest, past her belly, and inside her small clothes.

She let out a loud gasp when he shoved two fingers inside her. He moved them in a quick motion and brushed his thumb over her nub. She wailed at the addition of a third finger and snapped her hips into his hand. He rubbed at her nub until she came with a loud moan. He removed his fingers and her small clothes, while sucking the her wetness from his digits.

Gendry then lowered his face to her already sopping cunt and stuck his tongue inside. She scraped his scalp as he lapped her sweet nectar. He curled his tongue deeper and deeper, fucking her as he did with his fingers. He licked at her swollen bud and inserted two fingers in her cunt. This seemed to be her undoing as she tightened around his fingers.

She yanked his head up and brought her lips to his in a demanding kiss. She managed to push him on his back and tore his small clothes off. She stroked his lengthy shaft and engulfed him in her mouth. She licked his tip and swirled her tongue as she moved her head. She took him deeper and deeper with each suck. He moved her head and tugged at her hair. By the sounds of his groans and sighs, she knew he was close to peaking. She moved over him faster and faster until he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed his seed and straddled his hips. It took Gendry a moment to harden again and then she sank onto him. Even after all their times together, she was still so tight.

They both cried out as he filled her. She began to rock back and forth in a slow and steady rhythm, her hands splayed out on his chest. Suddenly, she sped up and rode him furiously. He groaned as she moved over him and grunted when she began to touch herself. Moaning she slammed down into him over and over again until she reached her climax and cried out loudly. He felt her tighten and he thrusted his hips once more before stilling under her.

They lay in silence before she rolled off of him and pulled him on top of her. He spread her legs and slammed his cock into her mound. She wailed and wrapped her legs around his waist. She dug her ankles into his ass as he plunged into her without abandon. Her nails raked his shoulders and drew blood from how hard she gripped him. He thrust into her as she rolled her hips against his. He sat up and she straddled him once again. Gendry always loved it when Arya was on top.

She met him thrust for thrust and moaned as he bucked his hips upward.

"Faster Gendry! Faster!" she moaned. He started moving as fast as he could and grunted when she changed her pace to match his. "Harder." she ordered. He pounded into her with such a force she screamed and threw her head back in pleasure. She ran her nails down his back, leaving cat-like scratches and blood. She moaned and screamed until he felt her clench around his cock and whimpered his name out. He pushed in and out thrice more before grunting and groaning her name, spilling his seed in her.

They sat there breathless, panting and heaving. Covered in a thick layer of sweat and leaves. She tilted his head to meet his and gave him a tender kiss. He caressed the side of her face and deepened the kiss.

"I missed you." he whispered.

"I missed you, too." she returned.

"Did you now? Was it me you missed or my cock?" he uttered, amused.

"Both. Now, you ready for another round?" she countered.

"Bloody hells woman! Give me some time to recover!" he yelled.

"I'm only joking Gendry besides now, I'm starving."

He laughed as he leaned in to kiss her. "As am I. You tend to wear me out little wolf."

She smacked his chest and pushed him on the ground, nuzzling into his chest. He pet her spine and her hair. Coming across a leaf in her hair, Gendry chuckled.

"Will you be my forest lass?"

She lifted her head to face him. "What are you going on about?"

He showed her the leaf and then she giggled as well. "Stupid."

"You know you want to."

"Shut up or else I'll geld you." she countered.

"I'll take that as a yes. Forest lass."

She punched his ribs and kissed him. "Okay then, stupid bull. You can be my forest love. Now can we please go inside, I'm hungry."

"Sure thing love."

They dressed and walked hand in hand to the brothel.

* * *

**A/N: Prompts?**


	10. Just FriendsMaybe

**A/N: I leave this here for you all to enjoy.**

**Prompt:**

_**Gendry and Arya are 'just friends' with some occasional benefits. Or are they something more? (Bonus points if they're living the life of 'Wenda the White Fawn')**_

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Just Friends...Maybe**

She was kicking again. He grumbled shifting in the bed before he was forcefully thrown off.

"Seven hells! What did I do?" he shouted exasperated. Not even his shouts roused Arya from her sleep. Settling back into the small bed, he curled up behind her and kissed her neck. She tucked herself against him and brought his hand to her stomach.

They were used to this. Sleeping in the same bed, sharing furs, and on occasion, (almost every other night) laying together. It became a sort of unspoken agreement, after he took her maidenhead a few moons past. They shagged but spoke not a word about it. Besides, they were just two bastard siblings traveling.

Gendry and Arry Snow were the names they now went by and this had kept them alive long enough. Arya often contemplated going back to Winterfell after defeating Ramsay and Roose Bolton, but knew that her family would never accept her new lifestyle. So she fled with her bastard blacksmith some time later.

They were staying at an inn not to far from the Kingsroad. Arya had suggested that they see Dorne before heading down to Storm's End and then to the Free Cities. Gendry was against it at first but knew that in the end, she would get her way. Because Arya Stark _always_ got her way.

When she woke, the skys were still purple but tainted with hints of pink. She stretched before remembering too late that Gendry was still asleep behind her.

His eyes flew at the sudden contact her hand made to his nose. _Not again!_, he grunted in pain.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Gendry…I forgot you were still in bed." apologizing as she cleaned the blood from his nose.

"Sometimes I think you do it on purpose." he muttered.

Arya frowned. "It was an accident stupid! You don't hear me complaining when you press your hardened cock against my tailbone."

He turned red. "It just does that sometimes, okay?!"

He was sitting up and the furs weren't exactly doing a good job of covering him up. She bit her lip as she remembered how he held her and fucked her until she came screaming.

_Oh gods….he's so damn handsome! Wait what am I doing?!_ she blinked from her thoughts and turned away. _Seven hells! I'm acting like Sansa! Besides he doesn't see me that way. It's just sex. Hot, passionate, rough sex….STOP IT!_

Gendry was staring at her now with a puzzled expression. She reached for her clothes and muttered something about needing some air. He watched her as she dressed and he couldn't help but recall how loud she was and how painfully beautiful she was moaning underneath him.

_Oh gods when did she get so damn curvy! And her lips are fuller than I ever remembered them being. Her eyes are shinier than silver steel and she looks like a wild beauty._ He licked his lips unconsciously and then snapped out of his stupor. _What the hell's the matter with you? She's your friend and she'd geld you if you ever said a word about this. It's not like she sees you as more than a friend. Even if the sex is mind blowingly amazing and I could literally watch her come all day. And STOP! STOP YOU FUCKING IDIOT!_

This was the day that everything changed.

* * *

When they finally arrived in Dorne, Arya was captivated by the beauty of it all: the people, the sand steeds, and their customs. Gendry had never seen Arya so full of life and actually happy. That night he fucked her deep into their feather bed and Arya more than willingly let him. It was during their third round, that everything became dizzy for Arya.

He was on top of her, _inside_ her when he came and stupidly muttered, "I love you, Arya." Her eyes popped open at his sudden confession and threw him off of the bed.

"What did you just say?" she hissed.

He froze at the realization of what he had said. But he had held his feelings in to long to care anymore. Running a hand down his neck, he sighed.

"I said I love you."

"I know that you stupid bull. Why did you say it?" The truth was that Arya was terrified to know. She didn't want to hope that he meant it, in case he said it in the heat of the moment. But looking into his face, she saw that he was not deceiving her and that what he felt was genuine.

"Because it's true, Arya." he said cupping her face. "I love you. I have for a long time now."

Her heart began to skip a beat as she heard his confession. This stupid bullheaded blacksmith was in love with her and entirely _hers_.

"I-I-I think that I love you, too." she shyly admitted."And you're mine, so don't even think about leaving me for some knighthood again."

He winced at her words but understood the words she _didn't_ say.

"Never again, Arry. I am yours and you are mine."

"Okay." she said before standing on her tip toes, planting a kiss on his lips, and leading him back to the bed.


	11. Within My Reach

**A/N: I think I may have a problem...enjoy. :)**

**Prompt:**

**_Our OTP has been separated by the war and now they will be reunited. HAPPY TIMES!_**

**I don't own these characters!**

* * *

**Within My Reach**

The first time he saw her again was three years after she ran away from him and the brotherhood. At five and ten, she was taller but not by much and her brown hair longer. Her eyes were still as shiny as a storm cloud.

"Arya?"

She turned when she heard her name. Her eyes locked on his deep blue irises and then everything snapped back into place. Who she was, what had happened, and what he meant to her.

_Gendry. His name is Gendry. Gendry, my stupid bull._

Finally finding her will to speak, she whispered his name: "Gendry."

"Arya. Arya!" he cried as he ran to her. He embraced her with such a strength that they tumbled to the forest floor.

"Gendry. My stupid, stupid Gendry." she choked out as the tears spilled from her eyes.

They lay on the ground holding each other until night came and fell asleep in each others arms.

But this was only the beginning….they were always close yet so far.

* * *

She pleaded him to stay and not attempt anything foolish, but he left anyways. He was on his way to fight Stannis Baratheon's war and she to battle white walkers that threatened the Wall.

It was another year before they saw each other again. He was taller and broader than she thought possible and his eyes were bluer than the Narrow Sea. He had a large gash on his right arm and a deep incision on his abdomen. He was delirious with a fever and was expected not to make it. But she sat by his side and stood vigilant, praying to the God of Death. _Not today. Not him. Not today._

It was several days before he was better and she cried when he woke and called out her name. Arya helped Gendry as he recovered and felt guilt whenever he saw her right hand. It was missing two fingers, lost when she helped Jon defeat the white walkers. But he wasn't alone in his shame, she too felt that this was her fault.

"I should've gone with you." she whispered in bed one night.

He grabbed her face in his hands. "No, _I_ should've stayed. You were right, you're always right."

They made love that night as if it was their last night together. Their happiness lasted five moons before Gendry was dragged off to Storm's End.

* * *

She was seven and ten when he came back. He was estatic to see her after all their time apart. She wanted to run into his arms but couldn't. Something, _someone_, was holding her back.

"Arry."

"Gendry."

Walking closer to him, she held his face in her small hands. She caressed his face and pulled him by his tunic to meet her lips.

"I missed you." he breathed.

"We missed you, too." she returned. Gendry was confused for a moment before he set Arya on her feet. Only then did he register the small bump on her belly. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"We're going to have a baby?" he whispered in awe.

She nodded her head and placing his hands on her swollen stomach. He smiled and carried her in his arms, peppering kisses all over her soft face.

"I love you." she said softly.

"I love you so much, Arya. Thank you." he replied with tears in his eyes. Wiping them away, she pressed her forehead against his.

"For what?"

"For everything."

Arya gave him a feather like kiss and nudged him in the direction of the Godswood.

"Make love to me Gendry."

She didn't have to tell him twice as by the time they reached the heart tree, he had already stripped most of their clothing off. He kissed her swollen belly as he made love to her and held her when they finished.

They had always been so close yet so far….but this time Gendry would fight to stay with her and their unborn child. Nothing would ever tear them apart now.


	12. Sexy Times in the Hot Springs

**A/N: I think the only thing I seem to know what to write about is well...smut. So a small warning to all, here be smut! Enjoy and remember that I don't own these characters.**

**Prompt:**

_**Sexy times in the hot springs.**_

* * *

**Sexy Times in the Hot Springs**

Arya was laying under the weirwood tree in the Godswood when he found her. Her eyes popped open and she sat up quickly.

"You're back!" she yelled excitedly as she ran into him.

He caught her and spun her in the air. She crashed her lips on his and kissed him feverishly. He shifted her is his arms until she clung on to him by the waist. She opened her mouth to him and he slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned when he moved his mouth to her pulse point and bit it. Grabbing his head forcefully, her lips found his again.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear when Jon approached them.

"Ahem."

They broke apart and Gendry set Arya down.

"What is it Jon?" she asked in a rather annoyed voice.

"Nothing. I heard that our dearest blacksmith was back from visiting his uncle." Jon quipped.

"Brother, actually Snow." Gendry corrected. "I was in the Stormlands, not King's Landing."

"So has was your trip, Waters?" he mused.

Arya was growing irritated with her brother for ruining their little reunion. Gendry seemed to sense her frustration and simply told Jon, "I'd love to chat, but Queen awaits you Snow. She wanted a word."

Jon muttered under his breath and stalked off.

Gendry turned back to look at Arya who was slashing at the tree with Needle. He embraced her from behind and she stopped.

"Hey, he's gone." he whispered.

Arya frowned. "Yes but he still ruined the mood."

"Come on Arry. I haven't seen you in months and gods how I missed you."

She seemed to let a small smile curl on her face. "How much did you miss me?"

He walked her to the front of the tree and spun her around. He started planting a column of kisses down her neck. She ran her fingers through his shaggy black fringe and moaned when he found the tender spot under her earlobe.

Through his kisses he spoke. "I missed you every day I was away. There was not a moment that I couldn't stop thinking about you. I must have took myself in hand every night, remembering the sweet sounds you make when we make love. I missed you so much, my little wolf."

This strangely turned Arya on and gasped in surprise when he lifted her from the floor and slammed her in to tree. His mouth hungrily seeked hers.

"Did you miss me?" he asked. "Did Princess Arya of House Stark miss her bastard?"

She huffed as he broke away. "And if I said no?"

"M'lady you wound me!" he teased.

"What do you think? Of course I did! I missed your stupid smile and your stupid voice. I ached without your touch, you stupid bull."

That was all he needed before pulling his breeches down. He thanked the gods that Arya wore a dress today and bunched the skirts around her waist. She was wearing no small clothes underneath and this made him groan and grow harder. Reaching down to grab him in her hands, Arya places his tip to her opening.

Getting the hint, Gendry rammed into her. She cried out and firmly grasped his shoulders. Frustrated by the lack of skin, Arya tugged at his tunic and he ripped at her bodice. Her breasts spilled out and he nibbled on them as he drove himself deeper. She moaned and moved her hips in a delicious rhythm. She yanked his head in a demanding kiss and erratically bounced against him.

She was beginning to whimper and knew that she was close. He slipped a hand between them and rubbed her swollen nub in a quick circle and she came apart. She bit down on his shoulder to muffle her shouts of pleasure. He grunted as she tightened around his cock and came after a few more thrusts.

Held her against the tree for a few minutes before setting her down. He went to pull his breeches up but stopped when Arya let her dress fall to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

She smirked at him, motioning for him to come closer. He stripped off his clothing and went to her. She playfully nudged his cheek with her nose and bent to give her a kiss. Distracted by her touch, she shoved him into the hot springs. He made a large splash and he pouted.

"Arya!"

She giggled before she clamored after him. Arya snaked her hands to his neck when he stood up again. Rocking up her heels, she pecked his lips before he deepened them. Grabbing her hips he pushed her into the muddy wall.

"How in the seven hells are you still so short?" he mused, kissing her neck and then all over her face.

"Shut up! And if you're going to kiss me do it properly." she seethed.

The blacksmith complied and kissed her swollen lips. Her lips were as red as Dornish Red wine and her eyes, black with lust and a thin ring of silver. His eyes must have looked the same as she just moaned at his every touch.

Spreading her legs apart with his knees, he entered her again. He hooked his hands under her thighs and pushed in and out. Back and forth, settling into the same rhythm as before. She wailed at every move and he groaned when she played with her breasts, flicking at her nipples. His breath was starting to come out in urgent puffs and he kept thrusting into her tight cunt.

Suddenly, Arya managed to reverse their positions. Gendry now had his back to the wall and she on top of him. She rolled her hips viciously above his and screamed when he moved with her. She dug her nails into his back, trying to find the purchase that was beyond her reach. He groaned when she clenched around his cock for the second, screaming his name. He slammed into her a few more times before shouting her name and filling her with his seed.

She dropped into his chest, wet and breathless. He too was sated and panting. Carrying her out of the water, he laid her down over his cloak. Arya pulled him over her and gave him a chaste kiss. He rolled away bringing her to rest on him. Arya nuzzled into his chest and sighed, content.

They lay under the heart tree in silence for a long time. Gendry carded his fingers through her chestnut hair and she drew patterns on his bare chest. Sometimes after they made love, they like to lie on their backs and look at the stars. But Arya loved it most when Gendry just held her, simply because she loved the feeling of comfort that his arms gave her. She only ever wanted to fall asleep in his arms for the rest of her life, knowing that he would always protect her. No matter what.


	13. The Iron Throne

**A/N: Okay so this one I've written about in my other fic, but I changed it up a bit and the ending is different. Again this is pure smut with bits of fluff. I'll just leave this here...**

**And I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Iron Throne**

She was riding him on the throne. The _Iron Throne_.

"Oh…oh…Gendry! Don't. Stop!" Arya moaned. She was on top of him, rising and falling into him. Gendry's hands were on her hips as he was dictating the pace through her. He wanted to buck up against her desperately but knew the consequences of doing so.

He tried to be as rough as he could in his position but there was not exactly much to work with. He settled for guiding the roughness and intensity through her movements. This seemed to work for both of them and they came out with as little injuries as possible.

Arya moaned when Gendry began to move her faster and harder toward him. He groaned when she dug her nails into his shoulder. She was close to the edge now and rode him furiously.

"Fuck! Arya! Oh gods!" he hissed. He felt her starting to clench around him and knew she was close. He was close as well. He kissed her neck and touched her breast and she raked her nails into his back, drawing blood. They moaned and groaned into each other's skin and mouths. And then she shouted in pain. He stopped immediately and grabbed her face in his hands.

"Oww!"

"Shit! What's wrong Arya?"

"I cut myself with one of the melted swords."

He pulled her arm up to inspect it. Sure enough there was a gash on her left forearm. Lifting her off of him, he searched for his tunic. He ripped a strip and wrapped it around her wound. For all her fiery and fierce spirit, she was awfully quiet.

"What is it love?"

"Nothing. I just like it when you take care of me." she muttered shyly.

He gave her a loving smile. "Come here." He slanted his mouth over hers in a tender kiss as she settled over him again.

Slowly she sank on his cock and rocked back and forth. Gendry moaned into her neck and pulled her hips to his faster. She cried out and picked up the pace again. She was nearing her peak again and was going faster now but he was determined to make her come. So naturally he bucked up against her. She screamed out this time and her eyes flew open. She wanted to tell him to stop, that he was going to hurt himself, but she was already so close.

He growled with pain as he bucked upwards again and again, the backs of his hips receiving the tiniest slices from the melted swords.

Arya kissed his temples, jaw, neck and collar bone, and lips trying to soothe him while still grinding on him. He groaned when she clenched around him, his name spilling from her lips and stilled above him. He stopped moving and started lifting her off of him when she suddenly started moving again. She swayed her hips in a quick circular rhythm. Gendry moaned her name again and again, before bucking up once more and coming, _hard_.

She held him firmly to her heaving chest and he grasped her back so tightly she would bear bruises.

"Seven hells, that was fucking awesome!" Gendry gasped out.

Arya laughed as she brushed away the hair that fell into his bright blue eyes. "Silly boy."

He chuckled as well and then winced. Arya rest her forehead on his.

"Gen, you're going to be laid up for a week, again. And you know how hard it is to reign your son in by myself. Ned's as wild as Rickon." she sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry love. But it was worth it." he said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh my silly, stupid bull. How is it that I married you?" she teased.

He tilted his head to kiss her. "Because you love me. And you love our son. And you love the babe that's growing in your belly."

She stroked his cheek. "You don't know that, I've been late before."

"How's about this: if you're right then you get to decide whether or not we have more children. But.." he paused, "…if I'm right, then I get to name it. Deal?"

"Deal."

Nine moons later, Arya gave birth to their second son, Rickon Baratheon.


	14. The Library

**A/N: This was supposed to be a smutty little fic about sexy times in the library but then it got out of hand and became a story with emotions and what not. Nonetheless, I hope that you all enjoy it. :)**

**I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**The Library**

It was nearing dusk when Arya found herself in the old library of Winterfell. It was large, vast, and spacious, adorned in maple and oak bookcases. The ceiling was domed in and encased in colored glass. It was a breathtaking sight to behold and Arya's favorite place to hide. The size of it gave it the feeling of being inside of an actual library and easily become lost. But this is what she loved most about it.

As soon as she stepped foot into the room, all her troubles seemed to disappear in a flash. She felt at ease instantly and made her way to the spiral staircase that led to the loft.

_I can't believe the nerve she had to do this to me!_ She screamed in her mind. _How dare she say _I_ will marry him? What am I not a human being with a mind and voice of mine own? She knows nothing about me!_ And then she threw the candle stick at the wall and tossed all the books that were neatly stacked on the desk to the ground. She screamed and soon began to cry because that was all she _could_ do. She fell to the floor and sat there, crying and wishing never to be found again. All she wanted in that moment was a place to hide.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been gone until the door opened. A tall, broad boy with raven hair and searing blue eyes stood before her. It was her friend, Gendry. He was dressed in black slacks and a crisp white shirt with suspenders.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was here. Lord Stark said I would be able to finish my studies here, I apologize for the intrusion my lady."

Quickly, Arya stood and dried her eyes. She smoothed the sides of her deep green silk dress. "You have nothing to forgive. I should've made my presence know, it was my mistake."

They stood in silence for a moment before he spoke.

"Your parents are looking for you, you shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Let them worry, as they don't seem to mind about what I care anymore." she spat out.

"I should go." he whispered. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

He looked at her for the first time that day and in that moment his vibrant sapphire eyes pieced her heart. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't find the words. So the boy turned to leave.

"Gendry, wait." she whispered. He must have not heard and she reached for his arm.

She repeated herself. "Gendry, wait. Don't go."

"Arya."

"Please. Don't go."

"I can't do this right now." He turned his face away.

"Why?"

"You know why."

Her eyes began to well up again and her rage took over. Dropping his arm, she struck him in the shoulder.

"You stupid bastard! Why can't you just say what's on your mind?! I'm not a fucking mind reader!" she yelled as she hit him in the chest with both hands.

He turned to face her and grabbed her hands by the wrists.

"Arya stop. Stop this. You really want to know why? Do you?" he dropped her wrists as he ran his hand through his hair. "I've been your friend, _best friend_ since we were kids and then a year ago it changed. I was your _best friend_ and _you_ left and I stayed here. I waited for you to return and here we are a year later. You're not the same and neither am I. I told you what you meant to me and you ran. So tell me, Arya, how can you ask me stay when you can't even tell me what _I_ mean to _you_?"

She shook her head. "It's not that easy."

He huffed and met her gaze again, his eyes swimming with something as well.

"I left because I had to leave. My mother and sister were pressing me for a match and I refused. Do you know what it's like to be thrown into a world you could care less about? I felt like I was suffocating here and my father was the only one who understood. I did what I had to do." she answered.

"And to hell with me right?" he spit out. "Don't mind me, I'm just some wanker's bastard, too bloody low born to milady high."

She slapped him hard across the face. "Stop it! That's not what this is about."

"Oh isn't it though? I told you I loved you and you threw it in my face, Arya. I loved you and yet, it wasn't good enough for you. And it never will be. You left and now it's my turn to leave. For good." he responded with an acidic voice. He rubbed the place where her hand met his face and strode out the door.

But she wasn't finished.

"Gendry! Gendry!" she called out but he made no attempt to stop. She ran after him and caught him on the stairs.

"Stop." she pleaded.

"Get out of my way, milady." he said through gritted teeth.

"No."

He was angry now and walked back up the stairs again. "Fine, I'll use the other exit."

Arya chased after him and shoved him into the nearest wall. Like it or not, he was going to listen to her.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to leave here? My family, let alone leave _you_? I ran because I was scared. I didn't want to feel that way about you, I didn't want you to feel that for me. But even then, when I was far from here, I still loved you. I couldn't stop thinking about you and every night I dreamed of you and only you. I don't want anyone else, I want you." she said as the tears spilled from her silver eyes.

Gendry cupped her face. "Then stop fighting it."

"I can't."

"Then I don't see how this can work. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I can't keep waiting for you, it hurts too much." he mumbled as a single tear fell down his cheek. "I love you, Arya. Always have, always will."

Arya stared up at him as he finally gave up on his winter dream and accepted his reality. It hurt her to know that she was the cause of his pain and could take no more. Her resolve broke and she pulled his mouth to hers.

His lips were warm and soft as he responded to her kiss. Her hands dove into his thick hair and his hands to her waist, lifting her from the floor. Her legs found footing in his hips, slightly tearing her dress. She kissed him feverishly as to relish his taste. Slithering her tongue in to his mouth, she licked his bottom lip and traced his teeth. He pushed back at her tongue and bit down her lip, begging entrance to her mouth. She tasted of Dornish Red and lemon cakes. A soft moan escaped her throat as he nibbled the tender spot below her ear. Her nails dug into his shoulder as he continued to press kisses down her throat.

"I love you."

The words slipped out unwittingly. He froze and she looked down at him with tears in her eyes. She meant the words and it was time that he knew it.

"I love you. Always have, always will. I love you, I love you." She murmured as she captured his lips again. He held nothing back and kissed her hungrily and passionately. He shifted her in his arms, walking to the loft again. She held his face in her hands as she pecked his lips over and over again. He broke them apart when he set her on the desk. They were breathing heavily and their lips were raw and swollen.

"I should go."

"No. Don't go, not yet."

"Arya, we both know what will happen if I stay. I don't wish to dishonor you, you mean too much to me."

"Then show me."

He turned away from her, taking several paces forward. "We mustn't. Your father would have my life."

Arya stood from the desk and took his hands in hers. "And I would have his. I love my father but I love you as well. My heart is yours as is my love. Don't let them take this from me, from us."

Gendry hesitated, placing a hand to her face. "Are you sure?"

"Make me yours. Make love to me." She whispered.

He tilted his head to her face and kissed her, putting his hand to the small of her back. Her arms coiled around his neck. His hands slid further down to her hips and he gently picked her up from the ground. He pressed her up against the oak bookcase with the latter and set her down on the ledge. She tugged at his suspenders pulling them down and ripping his shirt open. The buttons went flying to the floor and he pulled on the straps of her dress, letting them drape down her arms. Her hands went straight to his pants and unbuckled them. The silk dress was bunched at her waist as he removed her undergarments. She helped him shove his pants to his ankles. He stepped in between her legs and gripped her thighs before kissing her. She ran her palms along his bare torso and moaning as he cupped her breasts.

They were pert and round, fitting in his hands perfectly. He lowered his face to her chest and gently bit down on her right breast. Her head fell back and she sighed. He repeated the action with the left and nibbled on it causing her to wail softly. He sucked and licked before returning to her face. Her beautiful grey irises where sparkling with anticipation as where his. He kissed her softly before pulling away.

"I love you, Arya."

"I love you, Gendry." She returned.

He gulped and looked at her eyes again. She nodded answering his silent question.

"I trust you." She said simply.

She cast a glance towards his shaft and panicked for a second. _It's going to be fine, everything hurts at first. But I trust him, I love him._

Gendry slowly placed his tip at her tight entrance. She closed her eyes and held on to him. He moved until he could go no further and thrust inside her. She cried out in pain, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Relax, it'll be over soon. I promise."

She exhaled shakily and moved her hips around his. Her pace is slow at first as she hisses at the pain but gradually increases. After the fourth push, the pain becomes bearable and she moans. He kisses her collar bone and sucks at her pulse point before finally rocking his hips to hers. She moans again and he groans when she moves faster. He places his hands on her thighs and guides her into him. She gasps and clutches his back as her legs coil around his waist. He pulls out and pushes in again, while kissing her neck and her chest. Arya rolls her hips faster and faster, crying out as he holds her close. His groans come louder and quicker now that they seem to find a match in their pace. Gendry, suddenly picks her up from the book case and to the couch next to it. Laying her down, he starts thrusting again and she meets him half way each time. Her nails score his back and his broad shoulders as she reaches for a release of sorts. She wails at the purchase that seems to be in her midst and chants his name, _Gendry, Gendry, Gendry_. He can feel the same slow frustrating burn and vies to reach it as well. _Arya, Arya, Arya_. He's panting as he thrusts again and again. Arya screams loudly as he pounds into her and comes with his name on her lips. Her back arches as she clenches around him. He pounds her once, twice, thrice, before stilling and grunting her name as he explodes inside her.

He drops limp on her chest and she strokes his matted hair. He presses tiny kisses to her neck before rolling off of her. They are covered with a layer of sweat, tired and sated. Arya looks down at her waist and finds her dress is ruined. She sits up and pulls it over her head and settles on Gendry's chest. He lets out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You are."

"And why's that?"

He sits up and pulls her up as well. "You do realize that you are completely naked right?"

She cocks her eyebrow at him. "So? And what, you're not?"

He smirks at her and pulls his pants up. "No actually, I'm not."

Arya smacks him in the arm. She moves away from his embrace and stands. She picks up his discarded shirt and puts it on. Walking back to him, she straddles his lap.

"Is this better?" she mockingly asks, locking her arms around his neck.

Rubbing her thighs, he leans in to kiss her. "A bit." He rested his forehead on hers and sighed.

"I never did ask. Are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Her eyes flickered to his and she smiled. "I'm fine. Everything's perfect."

And just for once, it was. And then he spoke.

"Marry me."

Arya was speechless and just stared at him. He knew that she was afraid but asked her again anyways.

"Marry me."

She wanted to say something but the words escaped her. Instead she kissed him. He put one hand to her face and the other to her waist.

"I don't want that Dayne bastard. I want you and only you. So, don't you dare leave me here." She whispered.

He kissed her again and then hugged her. He understood what she meant and heard what she couldn't say.

"Never." He swore looking her straight in the eyes.

"Gendry, I really do love you."

He caressed her cheek and closed his eyes. "I know, as do I. Always have and always will."

Arya closed her eyes and repeated his last words. "Always have and always will."

It was with those words that Arya was able to truly feel free and gave her courage to be with the man she loved most, Gendry.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Let me know!**


End file.
